gravityfallsfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Бункер Автора/Галерея
1 сезон Ловушка для туриста S1e1 metal.png S1e1 machine in tree.png S1e1 dipper controls ground.png S1e1 dipper opening secret compartment.png 2 сезон Жуткое караоке s2e1 hiding spot.png В бункер S2e2 staring up.png S2e2 lever.png S2e2 wendy climbs to the tree.png S2e2 hatchet lever.png S2e2 wendy grin.png S2e2 impressed.png S2e2 Wendy on the tree.png S2e2 wendy lean.png S2e2 wendy bush.png S2e2 tree.png S2e2 pit.png S2e2 stairs appear.png S2e2 Into The Bunker Mysterious Tree scene2.png S2e2 into the bunker.png S2e2 awed.png S2e2 bunker inside.png s2e2 barrel key.png S2e2 fallout sign.png S2e2 fuzzy face.png S2e2 60 years.png S2e2 smez.png S2e2 recently eaten.png S2e2 wendy clue.png S2e2 breeze.png S2e2 hidden behind map.png S2e2 hatch.png S2e2 peering in hatch.png S2e2 into the bunker.png S2e2 awed.png S2e2 bunker inside.png S2e2 fallout sign.png S2e2 fuzzy face.png S2e2 smez.png S2e2 recently eaten.png S2e2 wendy clue.png S2e2 breeze.png S2e2 hidden behind map.png S2e2 hatch.png S2e2 peering in hatch.png S2e2 crawling hatch.png S2e2 hatch exit.png S2e2 watch your step.png S2e2 internet history.png S2e2 hit the switch.png S2e2 sealed in.png S2e2 panic.png s2e2 no escape.png S2e2 hard to be scared with caterpillars on your face.png S2e2 closing in.png S2e2 wendy hat.png S2e2 Security Room.png S2e2 dipper uv.png S2e2 Security Code.png S2e2 soos symbol.png S2e2 wendy symbol.png S2e2 mabel symbol.png S2e2 dipper symbol.png S2e2 escape.png S2e2 vest caught.png S2e2 made it.png S2e2 arm punch.png S2e2 soos eyes.png S2e2 hilarious.png S2e2 gets vest.png S2e2 mabel gasp.png S2e2 the letter.png S2e2 shows letter.png S2e2 tell her today.png S2e2 dipper says no.png S2e2 robot.png S2e2 inner monologue.png S2e2 push.png S2e2 in the closet.png S2e2 let us out.png S2e2 hail hydra.png S2e2 raw sugar.png S2e2 shower.png S2e2 air blast.png S2e2 red light.png S2e2 decon.png S2e2 lab.png S2e2 lights flicker.png S2e2 cryo tube.png S2e2 what dug these.png S2e2 holes.png S2e2 screaming.png S2e2 creature.png S2e2 door pound.png S2e2 inner demons.png S2e2 it's coming.png S2e2 tell me what.png S2e2 dipper avoid.png S2e2 running.png S2e2 dead end.png S2e2 monster.png S2e2 hero.png S2e2 monster's tounge.png S2e2 tongue floor.png S2e2 the guy.png S2e2 nerding out.png S2e2 shoulder.png S2e2 shapeshifter cage.png S2e2 dipper asplodes.png S2e2 honest eyes.png S2e2 lab coat.png S2e2 soos smarter.png S2e2 razzle dazzle.png S2e2 red button.png S2e2 let it go let it go.png S2e2 experiment 210.png S2e2 realize.png S2e2 dipper's jokes are terrible.png S2e2 Curtain.png S2e2 lair.png S2e2 wendy sees something.png S2e2 lost his notes.png S2e2 reveal 3.png S2e2 so happy.png S2e2 reunited.png S2e2 search party.png S2e2 light on.png S2e2 fun hazard.png S2e2 Shapeshifter book.png S2e2 journal page 2.png S2e2 reading.png S2e2 oh no beans.png S2e2 baron beans.png S2e2 can I have that back?.png S2e2 blink.png S2e2 that face.png S2e2 creature reveal.png S2e2 ghost eyes.png S2e2 journal back.png S2e2 true form.png S2e2 experiment 210 creature.png S2e2 shapeshifter gremloblin.png S2e2 shapeshifter gnome.png S2e2 there was no picture of it though.png S2e2 shapeshifter frog.png S2e2 shield.png S2e2 shapeshifter potato bug.png S2e2 roly poly.png S2e2 flashlight throw.png S2e2 takes the bait.png S2e2 party reunited.png S2e2 could be shapeshifter.png S2e2 belly poke.png S2e2 it's okay.png S2e2 ba wendy.png S2e2 rip sleeve.png S2e2 bandage.png S2e2 revenge.png S2e2 searching for dipper.png S2e2 well hi there.png S2e2 shapeshifter mabel.png S2e2 shapeshifter dipper.png S2e2 shapeshifter twins.png S2e2 twins scream.png S2e2 water doesn't work.png S2e2 tongue journal.png S2e2 takes wendy.png S2e2 cut tongue.png S2e2 bad timing water.png S2e2 wendy sees water.png S2e2 water blast.png S2e2 swimming.png S2e2 wendy hit.png S2e2 axe left behind.png S2e2 dipper finds wendy.png S2e2 dipper panics.png S2e2 she dehd.png S2e2 losing hope.png S2e2 confession.png S2e2 she heard that.png S2e2 but if you're there.png S2e2 pounce.png S2e2 journal grab.png S2e2 wendy on top and bottom.png S2e2 fighting.png S2e2 punch.png S2e2 kick.png S2e2 wendy vs wendy.png S2e2 kill her.png S2e2 king solomon.png S2e2 wink.png S2e2 secret.png S2e2 what an axe hole.png S2e2 axe wendy.png S2e2 axe just sticking out.png S2e2 rush.png S2e2 into cryo.png S2e2 fump.png S2e2 shapeshifter earth.png S2e2 shapeshifter fire.png S2e2 shapeshifter wind.png S2e2 forgot water and heart.png S2e2 it's over.png S2e2 he ain't dead yet.png S2e2 shapeshifter warning.png S2e2 dipper lets it go.png S2e2 Good luck sleeping tonight.png S2e2 nightmares.png Разное S2e2 bunker layout sean jimenez.png S2e2 The tree revisted.png Gravity Falls Season 2 Mysterious Symbol.png S2e2 Jeffrey Thompson lab.png S2e2 jeffery thompson production art 01.jpg S2e2 jeffery thompson production art 02.jpg S2e2 jeffery thompson production art 03.jpg S2e2 jeffery thompson production art 04.jpg Категория:Галереи мест Категория:Галереи мест 1 сезона Категория:Галереи мест 2 сезона Категория:Галереи повторяющихся мест Категория:Статьи